


Winter's Tale

by Tardis123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis123/pseuds/Tardis123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saying his goodbyes to Donna in 'The Runaway Bride', the Doctor gets caught up in a breathtaking adventure which involes Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, a pegasus, and a Time Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who, only the characters Winter and Cloud. The story is an original story, and no copying*
> 
> YAY for 'Winter's Tale! Finally I post this story here! After 3 months!

‘Winter’s Tale’

Doctor Who FanFic

*This story begins when the Doctor leaves Donna, but he hasn’t met Martha*

 

Chapter 1

 

          The sound of sirens grew louder as the police started gaining on me. I quickly turn a corner, jumped a low wall, and started running towards an about to be demolished building. Once inside, I locked the door and leaned on the wall, catching my breath. The police would never find me. I opened the brown sack I was carrying and stared in satisfaction at the sparkling diamonds.

            Right then, a police car pulled into view. Several policemen tumbled out and seeing me, charged towards the building. Oops, I guess they found me after all.

            “Open the door!” I heard one of them yell, “We’ve got you covered!”

           “Oh, not quite, pretty boys,” I murmured. The policemen were slamming on the door, trying to break it down. I timed their blow, and just when the door was going to collapse, I grabbed the handle and yanked it open. The policemen tumbled in a heap at my feet. Nimbly I jumped over them, and dashed across the street. Running down an abandoned alley, I paused and pulled out my ever-handy graffiti paint spray can. I chose a clean wall and sprayed the sign of the Guardian-an X decorated with swirls and symbols.

            I was a Guardian-the last of them. As the police sirens grew louder, I pulled out my beaming device. Pressing the button, I suddenly found myself in my cozy hiding place…my TARDIS. A TARDIS was a Time Lord’s device, but I was also half Time Lord, so I had one. It was disguised as a Police Box. I grinned, set the diamonds down in a corner and relaxed in my chair. I could check the diamonds out later.

            Just then, I heard my powerful Pegasus, Cloud Song, give a whiney of protest. I laughed, and fished out a carrot in my pocket.

            “Here you are, my gorgeous girl,” I cooed, giving the carrot to Cloud. She crunched it happily. I gave her a pat on the nose and sighed. In a minute I was asleep.

 

*Doctor’s POV*

After saying goodbye to Donna, I decided to go to Venice. Nice easy place, good for unwinding. I grabbed the lever and pushed it down. The familiar whooshing noise of the TARDIS calmed me somewhat. Checking my watch, I decided that the TARDIS has landed. Pulling my coat over my shoulders, I threw open the doors and stopped end.

Because I wasn’t in Venice. I was in London! And it must’ve been some time since I saw Donna here-maybe about 3 months. Wrinkling my brow in confusion, I re-entered the TARDIS, and pulled the lever again. This time, there was no whooshing noise at all. I knew we hadn’t moved. Quickly I checked the computer.

“Why aren’t we moving?!” I asked it in frustration. The computer screen suddenly flashed the words “Time Lord Identified’.

I stared in rigid shock. A Time Lord? Could it be true? “Wait-wait, that’s not possible. Double check!” I commanded the computer. The computer double checked, and still came out with the words “Time Lord Identified”.

Quickly, I ran outside with my ‘alien species’ detector. It would light up if an alien was near.

Just then I saw a news report showing on the local TV shop. I rushed over. The headlines read ‘Mysterious Diamond Thief Escapes Again!’

“The diamonds in the famous De Beer shop were stolen by the infamous diamond thief earlier today. Police were certain that they had cornered her when the thief turned down a dead-end alley…but when they arrived, the thief was gone, leaving only her symbol on the walls…”

            The camera zoomed in to a symbol written on the walls with graffiti. When I saw it, I gasped. It was the symbol of a Guardian.

            “But the Guardians were wiped out in the Time War! How is that possible?”             I focused on the news report again. “The thief has struck 56 De Beer shops all around Europe, stealing everything. Every time, she has escaped, leaving only her symbol behind. The police department are investigating the crime scene now, which is at 13 Ronan Street. People are advised…”             I didn’t wait to hear the rest of the news report. I ran down the sidewalk, looking for 13 Ronan Street. Finally I found it, and was blocked my police officers.

            “Sorry sir, but this street is blocked temporarily. This is a crime scene.” One of the police told me.

            “Oh, wait! I’m with Scotland Yard.” I said quickly, showing them my physic paper. The police nodded me through. I quickly went over to the symbol and looked at it intently. There was no mistake. It was a Guardian’s symbol.

            “Hey, can you tell me something about this thief?” I asked one of the police. He looked surprised, but said, “Well, she’s struck 56 De Beers shops and companies, wiping them out completely.”             “Yes, I know that but do you have any inside information about her? Where she lived, or went to school? Her parents?”

            “We have nothing. No birth identity, no parental history, we don’t even know her name! According to the computer’s scan on her picture, she doesn’t even exist! Here, take a look at this picture we got.”

            The police took a picture out of a folder and showed it to me. The girl in the picture had silvery white hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked cocky, and her eyes held a secret she alone knew. I knew at once that I must find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds the Guardian Winter and learns that he is not the last Time Lord in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!~  
> Enjoy this story? Comment and kudo and subcribe!  
> Thanks!~

Chapter 2

*Winter’s POV*

          I awoke the next morning feeling excited. Now was the time to scan the diamonds! If there was one with the exact shape and size I needed, I could leave! I gave my TARDIS a pat. It was old, and it had broken down about 4 months ago, stranding me on Earth. I found out that if I found a certain diamond, I could power it. Quickly, I opened the sack and took a diamond out. I scanned it on the computer.

            “Does not Match” came out on the screen a few seconds later. I tried another diamond. Still the same result. I tried the next, and the next, and the next, and the next…I tried all the diamonds and none of them fit!

            I felt like smashing all the diamonds in frustration. I had just done all that work for nothing! Fuming, I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the TARDIS, ignoring Cloud’s worried snort. I wasn’t afraid of going out in broad daylight. I was wearing my disguise bracelet. Anyone who is human would see me as a young blonde. Only in my robberies do I not wear the bracelet. It adds more thrill to the chase.

            I went over to a bench and sat down. I looked up at the sky and sighed. It had been 4 months…what if I never got out of here? What if I could never touch the stars again?

            Slowly I got up. I must not think that way. I will get out. Winter will get out…a daughter of a Guardian King and a Time Lord council member will never give up hope.

            Suddenly someone grabbed me and twirled me around. I was about to protest when I looked at him. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. The man wore a dark brown coat, with a brown suit underneath it. But he scared me. Because as I looked into his eyes I knew he was a Time Lord.

 

*Doctor’s POV*

           I had been up all night going around and around the streets near the crime scene to see if I could spot the girl. Finally, I gave up and slept in the TARDIS. In the morning, I woke up nice and early at 3:00am, still going around in circles. Finally I spotted her.

            The girl wore a disguise, that anyone who was human would see her as a young blonde. But I wasn’t human. Rushing over, I grabbed her and twirled her around to face me. Her eyes showed surprise and anger at first, but then as she studied me more closely, and her anger and surprise turned to fear. She knew who I was.

           Shaking loose from my grip, she tried to bolt, but I grabbed her just in time. Now her blue eyes sparked anger, overcoming her fear.

            “Go away, Time Lord,” she spat angrily, “I just want to be left alone.”          

           “No, wait, listen to me. I know you’re a Guardian, and I know you’re stealing diamonds. I want to know why.” I said, still not letting her hand go. She tensed.

            “Ok, I’ll tell you,” she murmured. “If you let me go!”

            I let her go, and she opened her mouth as if to speak, but then fished out a beaming device from her pocket. “No, wait!” I yelled, as she pressed the button. Throwing myself at her, we both got teleported in…my TARDIS?!

            “What?! My TARDIS?!” I gasped in astonishment. “How are we here?!”             

            The Guardian girl looked annoyed that I had managed to teleport with her, but now she just folded her arms and rolled her eyes. “Seriously?” she said, “You’re a Time Lord and you can’t tell your own TARDIS from mine?!”

            I looked around a little more carefully. She was right. This wasn’t my TARDIS. It was another one. But only Time Lords had a TARDIS, and she was a Guardian. This doesn’t make sense.

            “Ok, I don’t know who you are but I want an explanation.” I said seriously, taking charge of the situation. “Number 1: How do you have a TARDIS? Number 2: Why are you stealing diamonds? Number 3: Who are you?!?!”             The Guardian girl took a deep breath and said, “Fine. I have a TARDIS because I have one. I’m stealing diamonds because I want to. And lastly, my name’s Wintershine Melondica, but I go by Winter. Now, GET OUT!” Winter snapped, pushing me towards her TARDIS door.

            I twirled around, broke free of her grip, and snatched up one of the diamond bags. “That doesn’t really answer my question, Winter.” I said. Winter glared at me. I continued, “Maybe this bag of diamonds will help me.” I took out my sonic screwdriver and got ready to scan the diamonds, when Winter yelled “Don’t you dare!”

            The next thing I knew my sonic screwdriver was blasted out of my hand. I dived at it, but to my astonishment, it was frozen in ice. I looked at Winter, who smiled cockily.

            “You’re element’s ice.” I said, still surprised. I knew that every Guardian had an element as their power. Winter flipped her hair. “You should’ve gathered that information when you heard my name.” she answered.

            I angrily got up and shoved the screwdriver in her face. “Defrost it!” I demanded. Winter sighed loudly, but with a wave of her hand, the ice melted. The water hit the ground of the TARDIS and evaporated.

            “Now, answer my question!” I said, thankful that my sonic screwdriver wasn’t damaged. Winter rolled her eyes, sighed again, and said, “Very well, if it shuts you up, I have a TARDIS because I’m not just Guardian, I’m also half Time Lord.” I gasped at that, but Winter kept going, “My TARDIS broke down, and I need a diamond that powers my TARDIS, at least until I can get it fixed. Are you happy now?”

            “So you’re a Time Lord?” I said, trying hard to keep my voice from quivering. So I wasn’t the last one! Winter nodded.

            “That’s great!” I yelled, jumping and smacking the TARDIS happily. “We can travel together! Imagine all the places we can go! We might even-”

            “Whoa, Time Lord! I’m not going anywhere with you!” Winter suddenly snapped. I stopped and stared.

            “Well, I don’t even know your name,” Winter went on.

            “Call me the Doctor,”

            “Ok, Doctor,” Winter went on. “First of all, I have places I want to go, _alone_. Plus, I hardly know you.”                  

           “But don’t you see?” I tried desperately. “We’re the last two in the whole universe. We have to stick together!”

            Winter looked at me, but her gaze was unyielding. “Well, then, good luck out there. Now, let’s get you back to your TARDIS!” Winter dragged me out to the street, with her Pegasus following us.

            Suddenly a police car whirled into sight. Two policemen charged out, guns ready. Winter looked stunned. “But-” she looked down at her wrist, and then I knew why the policemen could see her. She wasn’t wearing her disguise bracelet. Winter bit her lip in frustration, and then jumped nimbly onto her Pegasus.

            “Come on, Cloud, let’s go!” she yelled, and in a second she was gone, leaving me with two very angry policemen.

 

*Winter’s POV*

          I had reached the end of the street when I remembered the Doctor. I looked back, and saw that he was running around, trying to dodge the policemen chasing after him. Cloud snorted, as if asking, “Well, aren’t you gonna go back for him?”            

          I sighed, but I took Cloud back to the Doctor. Quickly, they lost attention in the Doctor, and focused on me. One of them called for backup, while the other one tried to shoot Cloud, who luckily dodged every bullet. I snapped a tree branch and whopped it on one of the policeman’s head, knocking him out cold. The other guy ran back into the car, and I grabbed the Doctor’s hand, whisking him to the back of Cloud.

            “Thanks for leaving me!” he snapped, massaging his arm.

            “Yeah, well, at least I came back for you!”            

            “You wouldn’t need to come back for me if you hadn’t forgotten me in the first place!”            

           “Oh, shut up!”

            We came to a busy road, and Cloud jumped over a few cars nimbly. Suddenly I heard the familiar screech of tires and the sounding of screaming sirens. I looked back and saw about 10 police cars on my tail. I also saw two helicopters following me. I smacked my hand on my head.

            “Oh, great Winter, how are we ever gonna get out of this one?!” I said, furious at myself. Suddenly I felt Cloud stumble and squeal in pain. She turned down a narrow alley and then fell. The Doctor and I tumbled off her.

            “Cloud! What’s wrong?” suddenly I saw. Cloud has been shot! Blood pooled out of the wound in her side. The police sirens were getting louder. The Doctor touched my arm. “We have to go.”            

            “But we can’t just leave her!” I yelled, feeling tears prick my eyes. Cloud snorted, and nudged my arm. She was telling me to run, to save myself.

            “Halt! Stop where you are!” I heard on the loudspeaker from the helicopter.

            “Winter! Go!” the Doctor yelled. Quickly, I gave Cloud’s muzzle a kiss and bolted with the Doctor into a building. We ran up into the building until we came up to the roof. The helicopter flew to us, and then started shooting. Bullets ripped holes in my dress and shattered the roof, creating holes and dents.

            “Surrender!” the loudspeaker boomed again. I looked at it and fought back to urge to blast it out of sight. I must keep my true identity secret. Suddenly a bullet missed me by inches, and I lost my balance, stumbling as my foot got caught on a hole. Because the building’s roof was slanted, I rolled and rolled, and I heard the Doctor screaming my name, running after me. At the edge, I grabbed it with one hand, and stayed there, dangling.

            The Doctor grabbed my hand when it was starting to slip. He tried to pull me up, but at that moment, I heard policemen running up to the roof. A bullet was shot at the Doctor, which luckily missed, but made him lose his balance, same as me. Suddenly we found ourselves falling.

            “Winter!” the Doctor looked at me desperately.

            With that, I felt my safety field go around me and the Doctor, and my world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and the Doctor are taken to be trailed. They escape. Yeah very short summary! Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!  
> SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in like AGES!!!  
> I have no escuse and I plead guilty. Very negeltful. SORRY AGAIN!!  
> Forgive me, readers~~  
> But enjoy still~

I awoke, stiff, but relatively unhurt. I looked around. I was in a prison cell, lying on a cot. My right hand was chained to the wall. Then suddenly I panicked when I realized that I couldn’t see the Doctor or Cloud anywhere.

            “So you’re awake.” The strange, gruff voice whipped my head around, and I saw a guard by my prison door.

            “I never saw anything like it.” He continued, and I got the feeling that he was half talking to himself. “You fell 34 stories. You should be dead, but instead you just had a few bruises, you and that man.”             “Where is he? And Cloud?” I demanded my voice wobbly. The guard scratched his head. “Cloud? Oh, your horse. The horse is recovering, and the guy is in the cell next to you.”             “Is she awake?” another voice was heard. It was another man. He was joined by a middle-aged woman wearing spectacles. “Is she well enough for questioning?”             “I think so.” The guard said uneasily.

            “Well, take her to the court room.”             The guard nodded, and unchained me. The older man pulled a gun out of his belt, pointed it at me and growled, “No funny business, young lady.”

            I had no choice but to be handcuffed and led to a car, where I was met by the Doctor. The media people were there already, and as soon as we came out, everyone suddenly started snapping photos, and a million microphones were shoved in my face.

            The guard waved everyone away, and pushed me into the backseat of a van. I was joined by the Doctor a moment. Soon, we were driving off.

            “So, what’s the plan?” I whispered to him. The Doctor looked shocked.

            “Are you kidding me? Aren’t you supposed to be the one who comes up with all the plans?”             “Well, you owe me. I saved your life!”             The Doctor smiled. “Thanks. Cool safety field, by the way.”

            “Hey,” I grinned, “its fine. I kinda liked the fall. But are you ok?”             The Doctor nodded. “Yeah. Fine. All in one piece, thanks to you.”

            I felt myself smiling. Suddenly I realized that we were almost to the courthouse.

            “Ok, plan! When they ask our names, you’ll be John Smith, and I’ll be…um…”            

           “Just think something up.” The Doctor cut in.

            “What?” I asked him, puzzled.

            “Well, just choose something! Don't be picky!" the Doctor coughed, then continued. “Think up something normal, like Sally Jackson or Lilly Evans or something.”           

            “You're a fan of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson?!" I asked in surprise. The Doctor looked confused, "Harry Potter? Who's he? And is Percy Jackson his friend?" I rolled my eyes, "Never mind."

           “They’re bound to find out.” The Doctor said quietly after a while.

            “Huh?”            

           “That we’re aliens.”            

           “How?”

            “I mean, they have your Pegasus, and also my sonic screwdriver and my physic paper. And probably the TARDIS, because we were next to it.”

            “Oh, great!” I said. “So much for keeping a low profile.”

            Right then, the van screeched to a stop. The guard opened the door, and led us into the courthouse. We took a seat next to each other. The judge, wearing a wig far too big for his head, hit his hammer on the table for order.

            “Now, the court will come in session. Let’s get your names.” He nodded at the Doctor.

            “My name is John Smith,” he said coolly, sticking to the plan.

            “And you, young lady?” the Judge asked me while a lady took down our names.

            “Uh...Lollita Kenniy” I said, frantically trying to think something up. I don't know how I ended up with Lollita Kenniy. The Judge obviously thought I was lying.

            The Judge raised his eyebrows. “Now, now, this is no time for jokes, young lady. Real name please.”            

            “My name is Lollita Kenniy.” I said, still sticking to the plan. The Doctor gave me a _'are you serious?_ ' look.

            I could tell that the Judge was getting mad. “Excuse me, girl, but I don’t think you don’t understand the gravity of the situation. We are in power here.”           

           “But my name is Lollita Kenniy,” I said firmly, “Is there proof that my name isn’t Lollita? I hear that you have no files on me, so I could also be Paris, or Joy, or Amy, or Laura. So why can’t my name be Lollita Kenniy?”            

           The Judge couldn’t really argue with that, so he moved on. “We have you, Bad Wolf, on charges of robbery, and disobeying authorities. You, Mr. John Smith, have been under charges of helping her. Do you plead guilty or not guilty?”            

            “I plead guilty.” We said at the same time. No use in saying not guilty. Suddenly a man burst into the courthouse, and everyone looked at him.

            “So sorry for interrupting, Judge Peter, but these two,” he pointed at us, “Aren’t human!”

            “What?!”

            The Doctor looked at me, and I knew what he meant: _Get out_! But I shook my head slightly. It wasn’t the right time.

            “The horse, isn’t a horse at all, it’s a Pegasus! We found wings while examining it. Here, look!” the man waved his hand at another guy, who was leading Cloud.

            My heart tore at the sight of her. Her wings were bound thickly in chains, which were cutting into her wings. Cloud’s bullet wounds were messily bandaged in cotton, and her face had little cuts.

            “And also, the man carries devices that don’t even exist-the technology is millions of years ahead of us!”

            I decided that this was the time to go. I made eye contact with Cloud, and she understood. While the man was showing the screwdriver and the physic paper to the Judge and the members of the court, Cloud jerked away from the person holding her, and pushed the other man. He fell, and the screwdriver and the physic paper flew through the air. The Doctor cleanly snatched it with his handcuffed hands, and in a second we were free.

            There was instant chaos. I jumped to Cloud, knocked the man who was holding her out cold, and blasted the chains off her. She kicked up her heels and charged into the mob of people, sending chairs and paper flying everywhere. The Doctor was busy unlocking the doors.

            Suddenly more police force arrived. However, the doors were opened, and jumping on Cloud, I rode towards the doors. The Doctor hopped on beside me. Together, we rode out of the building and straight into the mob of paparazzi. They screamed and scattered.

            Police cars immediately started chasing us. “Well, since they know the truth, let’s demonstrate for them!” I yelled. Looking behind me, I froze a police car, and then blasted another one. Cloud was healing. I knew why-she needed me. We were bonded together, so if I was wounded she can heal me, and if she was wounded I could heal her. Very useful.

            “Come on, girl, let’s fly!” I cried, and then Cloud spread her majestic white wings, now completely healed. The Doctor held on to me tighter.

            Cloud jumped, and we were soaring in the sky.

 


End file.
